<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cookies by daitsukidesu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23224900">Cookies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/daitsukidesu/pseuds/daitsukidesu'>daitsukidesu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Baes [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:42:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23224900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/daitsukidesu/pseuds/daitsukidesu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“So…” Jae started, “Who’s ready to just lay on the floor for three hours and scream?”</p><p>“Best party ever.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Baes [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/870333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cookies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Broso blinked as he entered Myst’s apartment. He had come up from his own room to grab a few cookies from the kitchen, knowing that she always kept her door unlocked for them to go in and out. It wasn’t the safest thing to do, but hey, it did mean that he had full permission to barge in at anytime to take some of the sweets she had baked so he wasn’t complaining. He just wasn’t expecting to find Luca sitting on the floor, leaning against the couch and staring blankly at the wall, while Jae lay on the floor, staring at the ceiling with an equally vacant gaze.</p><p>“What are you guys doing…?”</p><p>He would swear that he could never be scared of Luca and Jae Hyun - the two were kind and silly once you got through their sass and savagery. And the constantly disapproving looks they seemed to share, but the moment they turned to look at him, eyes glazed over and face void of emotion, Broso was almost - almost, scared.</p><p>“We’re contemplating life.”</p><p>He had never heard Jae sound so apathetic.</p><p>“Wait, why?”</p><p>They sighed and looked back at their respective wall/ceiling. Broso tilted his head, confused, deciding to let it go and making his way to the kitchen. Maybe a cookie will help them feel better.</p><p>What he found was not cookies. Or cake. Or a pie. There wasn’t even an apple!</p><p>Broso’s first instinct was to panic. Myst never left her kitchen empty. Was she okay? Is she alive? Where are the cookies!? It took him a while to realise that there was a note stuck to the fridge. After reading it he promptly went back to the living room, joining Jae on the floor and staring up at the lamp.</p><p>The magical part of her orphanage went out on a picnic and Myst took all the sweets with her. They had nothing to snack on. Life meant nothing anymore.</p><p>“So…” Jae started, “Who’s ready to just lay on the floor for three hours and scream?”</p><p>“Best party ever.”</p><p>Broso hummed in agreement at Luca’s words.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>They dumbass</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>